


Pi Day

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Randomness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: It started as a joke.Peter and Ned were sitting in their freshman year math class, when their teacher promised a slice of pie for the student who could recite the most digits of Pi. Peter wasn't even interested in doing it, until Flash bragged that he was going to win.





	Pi Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun and random Pi Day story! Enjoy!

It started as a joke. 

Peter and Ned were sitting in their freshman year math class, when their teacher promised a slice of pie for the student who could recite the most digits of Pi. Peter wasn't even interested in doing it, until Flash bragged that he was going to win. 

"You couldn't even memorize two digits, Penis!" Flash yelled at him from across the table at Decathlon practice. So Peter decided to try because pie was good, but beating Flash was better. 

"I bet one of us could win," Ned said, as they hung out in May's apartment later that evening. Peter was reading through numbers memorizing them. 

"Twenty is probably enough right?" Peter asked looking away from his computer. "Flash isn't that patient." Ned chuckled.

"I know twenty one already," Ned said with a shrug. "But twenty is probably enough if you want to beat Flash." Peter smirked. 

"Oh so you're going to win?" He asked with a chuckle. Ned shrugged and the chuckle slipped away from his lips. "Dude."

"Bro, Mrs. Simmons makes a mean apple pie," Ned said with a shrug. "Besides, we both know I'm the less forgetful one of the two of us." Peter wanted to be offended, but also wondered if his friend was kidding.

"So list them then," He said with a smirk. "If you know twenty one digits of Pi."  

"3.141592653589793238462." Ned said with a smug smirk.

"Oh dude, it's so on." Peter said, before spinning back around to his computer. Ned chuckled, but then when Peter didn't respond, quickly pulled his phone out to begin memorizing more digits of Pi.

The day of the competition, Flash got barely twelve digits before quitting. Peter recited twenty two digits of Pi, a proud look on his face. Even his teacher was impressed. Until Ned went up. And recited twenty four digits. And won the slice of apple pie. 

"Told you dude," Ned said, sitting back down to Peter and digging into his slice of pie. 

"Oh now it's really on."

Which was how, almost a year later, Peter found himself reciting digits of Pi to himself, while he worked on his suit. He worked in Tony's lab once a week, usually on a Wednesday. Normally, he wouldn't be memorizing digits, especially in front of his mentor, but between Decathlon and being Spider-Man, he hadn't much time to practice. 

To Tony, the kid looked crazy. He was mumbling to himself as he worked. He was normally the chattiest kid on the planet. He could talk Tony's ear off any day of the week. But today, it was just mumbles. And from what Tony was picking up, it sounded like numbers. 

"Alright kid, what gives?" Peter looked up from his work, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said, his ears burning in embarrassment. "I can stop, if it's annoying."

"What is it that you're even doing?" Tony asked, pulling up a stool and sitting next to Peter. Peter's ears just burned even more. So now he was going to have to explain this. To Tony Stark. He was going to die of embarrassment.

"Well um," Peter started, balling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt around his fists. "The math teacher at my school gives a piece of pie to the person who can memorize the most digits and recite them on Pi Day." Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"So you're doing this for a piece of pie?" Peter shrugged, still embarrassed.  

"It's silly I know." Tony's facial expression changed and he shrugged. "And originally it was just supposed to be fun. But Ned memorized twenty two digits last year! And the pie he got looked so good and I really, really want to win." Tony stared at the kid. Peter stared back at his mentor, wondering what the Tony Stark could possibly could be thinking about this stupid thing he was doing.  

And then Tony chuckled. He shook his head and chuckled. 

"Better be some good pie," Tony said. Peter's eyes widened a little in shock.

"So you don't think it's stupid?" Peter asked, feeling a little less embarrassed.

"Kid the kinds of things I did to win a competition against Rhodey would make you blush," Tony said. Peter chuckled awkwardly, not really wanting to hear any of that. He'd read enough about Tony Stark over the course of his life that he could only imagine the kinds of stories had. "How about I help you?" A wide grin crossed Peter's face.

"Really?" He asked, his brown eyes widened. To Tony, it looked strangely adorable. The kid acted like a puppy half the time anyways.  

"Why not?" So the two sat there for the rest of Peter's time there, memorizing and reciting digits of pie.

* * *

Tony sat in his workshop on Pi Day. He had spent a few hours rehearsing digits with Peter, that he had been practicing them himself the rest of the evening. Pepper was amused, especially when she heard it was because of the kid. She teased him about how differently he acted around the kid, but he always just waved her off or silenced his fiancee with a kiss. And who cared if he was a bit of a softie around Peter? The kid was smart and good at being Spider-Man (when he wasn't taking on bad guys beyond his skill set). 

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter ran into the lab, his backpack on one shoulder and a plastic bag in the other hand. Tony had invited the kid to come back that day. They hadn't finished upgrading his suit and Tony kind of wanted to know if the kid won. He had been so excited about it when he had left. 

"Hey kid," Tony said. "How was school?" Peter walked over to a stool and sat down, dropping his bag on the floor and putting the plastic bag on the table.

"It was good." Peter said. "I worked on my web fluids in chemistry since everyone was working on a lab. And then my history teacher showed a movie so I got to nap in that class."

"And math?" Tony asked, walking over to where Peter was sitting. "How did that go?"

"Oh Ned won," Peter said with a shrug. "I know we got to thirty digits, but Ned had thirty four memorized."

"Sorry to hear that kid," Tony said. "But at least you know you got a smart guy in the chair." Tony smirked, earning a grin from Peter. "You don't seem to beat up about it."

"Ned's super smart so he deserved to win," Peter said. Tony nodded and looked at the plastic bag.

"What's in there?" Peter smiled and reached into the bag, pulling out a small, plastic box. It looked like a to-go container from any restaurant or diner.

"Well it's Pi Day," Peter said. "And you helped me, so I brought some pie." He opened the box and placed it on the table. Sure enough, inside were two slices of blueberry pie. Tony smiled a little. He sat down on the stool next to Peter. 

"We'll get those last four digits next year," Tony said with a smile, a smile as he picked up a fork and dug into one of the slices of pie. Peter smiled before doing the same. 

It was the start of his favorite Pi Day tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
